Snowflakes
by muffinlover101
Summary: SpongebobSandy oneshot. Very fluffy and cute! Please R&R!


**Yay! This is my favorite fanfic yet! Enjoy! - muffin :)**

Sandy's POV:

I love this time of year. Winter. Not just for the joy and peace on earth jazz, but for love and mistletoe. It is also the only time of year me and Spongebob can talk without helmets. My only time to tell him how I feel, but I chicken out every year. Maybe it's time for things to change, and tell him how I feel before I have to wait a WHOLE other year.

He can breathe inside the treedom when it snows, and he can take his helmet off. I found this out from the little accident him and Patrick had last year. Then I realized we might have a chance. To-- well, you know. I'll invite him over tonight, and then tell him how I feel. It will be great! I better go get ready!  
-  
Spongebob's POV:

Winter. Maybe it's time. Maybe it's time I tell Sandy that I love her. During winter time, it snows here in Bikini Bottom, and it snows in Sandy's treedom. I found this out last year when me and Patrick got trapped in her treedom for the winter, while it was snowing. Patrick and I took our helmets off and we could breathe! This would be a great chance for me to tell her how I feel without those stupid helmets. I could maybe even kiss her... wait, you don't need to know that yet!

I gotta get going, Sandy's invited me over today. I wonder why? Oh well, it just gives me a chance to tell her. Bye!  
-  
Regular POV:

Sandy was rushing around her treedom, trying to get everything in order. It was very different this time, because she needed to tell him something that might change there lives. She checked if she had brought back any flees back from Texas again, and then she brushed her tail.

Finally, after getting everything set up, there was a knock at the door. Sandy quickly checked her tail again, then slowly opened the door. There stood Spongebob, with a usual bouqet of flowers in his hand. But, there was something quite different. He had put a tux on, and she could tell he put some cologue on.

Sandy blushed. "What's the occasion?" Spongebob messed with a loose button on the tux, then blushed as well.

"Who wouldn't want to look nice for his best friend?" He replied, handing Sandy the flowers. Sandy's ears drooped in disapppointment.

"Right, I guess..."

They both sat at the snow covered picnic table, watching the snowflakes fall from no where. Spongebob watched Sandy mess with her skirt and finally managed to talk.

"So... how do I look without my helmet?" He asked randomly. Sandy wanted to say hansome, or maybe even hot...

"Uh... you look good?"

Silence.

Spongebob chuckled nervously. "So,um,want to catch snowflakes?" Sandy looked puzzled.

"Catch snowflakes? Isn't that--"

"No! You catch them in your mouth!" He laughed. Sandy turned pink, embarrassed.

"OK, sounds fun." She agreed. Spongebob got up and demonstrated. He walked around, keeping his mouth open, his head pointed up to the top of the dome. Sandy watched as each little white sparkle landed on his tongue.

He laughed childishly. "Now you try!" Sandy did the same, and she watched each little white speck of cold land in her mouth. Spongebob joined her, and tried to catch more than than she could possibly get. After a while, Sandy bumped into him, and fell flat on him.

His face was covered with white, which made Sandy laugh while on top of him.  
"You can make anyone smile Spongebob." She said, wiping the white from his cheek. He blushed, then chuckled. Sandy thought it was strange that he didn't try to get up, but then again, she wasn't trying at all too. At that moment she realized how blue his eyes were, how they looked like endless pools of water. She noticed how warm his breath was, and how his eyes twinkled when he smiled.

Sandy froze when he put a hand to her face, wiping the snow from it. She knew it was time to do the immpossible.  
She leaned in slowly, wanting to pull away. But when she felt him getting closer too, she changed her mind. He gently brushed his lips against hers, and pulling away quickly.

"I'm sorry." He breathed trying to get up. "I-I don't know what got into me--" He looked like he was about to cry.  
Sandy hated when he cried, so she felt his pain.

"It's fine." Sandy said, putting a hand to his cheek. She felt his cheek, warm up as she began to stroke it. He seemed to relax, and looked comfortable with it. Sandy smiled, then leaned into him again. This time he didn't pull away,  
but kissed her back. She put her arms around his neck,(If he even has one!) and he put his on her waist. They could stay like this forever, but Sandy pulled away. Spongebob looked disappointed, as Sandy smirked.

"Thanks for teaching me how to catch snowflakes." She cooed, making him blush. "It was worth it."

**Please R&R!!!!!**


End file.
